


The Monkey's Uncle

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Braten, F/M, Gen, Kids are Brats, bulla is smitten, but we love them, goten is divorced, sneak peek at my future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Bulla and Goten have to watch Trunks kids on Halloween and sparks start to fly.





	The Monkey's Uncle

Bulla sighed and looked back at her niece and nephew who were moping by their uncarved pumpkins. Goten continued trying to distract them with costume options but their smiles had faded. “Trunks are you sure you can’t come home?” Bulla asked, pleading.

“No B, I wish I could trust me. I would kill to be with Luna and VJ right now but it’s a drill day. I will be home as soon as possible I promise. It just might not be until later…I’m not even supposed to be on the phone the commander said we have to say so tell them daddy loves them,” he said with a sigh and hung up. Bulla turned, terrified to meet their disappointed faces.

Trunks' wife and their mom was deployed and now he wasn’t going to make it for their family Halloween tradition, “Sorry guys. Daddy says he loves you and will be here soon.”

“Uggg! No, he won’t!” Luna huffed and crossed her arms, purple hair covering her eyes.

VJ sneered and poked at his pumpkin. He looked so much like his grandfather and definitely mirrored his personality, “Sis is right. All dad does is work anyway. He’s never around! We spend all the time with you or nana and papa.”

“Mom never made us do this…” Luna pouted and VJ nodded in agreement.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Hold up,” Goten started, “That’s not fair guys. Your dad is on his own right now and that’s hard. Do you know why your dad went into the guard last year?” The twins shook their head no. “Because he wanted to be able to be here for you guys since your mom had this big deployment. Your dad wants to be here but you know what he can’t until later and it’s not his fault,” Goten explained, crossing his arms.

Bulla smiled and Goten, “Thank you, Uncle Goten. He would know kids he just retired from active duty.” Goten smiled back at her and she felt her heart skip. He was so good with her niece and nephew. She knew Goten was good with kids but he hadn’t been around for several years due to moving all the time. And now here he was the man she admired and imagined marrying as a little girl.

Now she wasn’t a little girl and he was no longer untouchable. She hadn’t known until recently but Goten and his wife of several years were getting divorced. He seemed to be healing well and if it weren’t for the tan line where his wedding band used to rest no one would be the wiser. She was sure he had been hurting. Valese was his first love, but she was also happy to see a smile on his face. Well…and to have him around altogether.

Goten clapped his hands and it brought her out of her trance, “So we can either pout or getting these pumpkins ready and dressed so daddy can just jump in with you guys and take over for Aunt Bulla and me,” he said winking at her and a blush shot straight to her cheeks.

The twins looked at each other and giggled at their aunt. They tried speaking broken Saiyan to each other and Goten cut them off, “No gossiping you two let’s get carving.” Bulla sat with VJ and helped him trace his design. After helping out Luna, Goten moved to the kitchen to get dinner ready. She watched him move around the kitchen effortlessly and caught herself staring.

When did Goten get so…sexy? She always found him attractive or cute but this caretaker vibe he was giving off was something else. “What are we having for dinner Uncle Goten? I’m hungry,” VJ said rubbing his belly and flipping his bangs out of the way. He was certainly lucky he wasn’t Chichi’s grandchild, Bulla thought.

“Garlic bread to keep the vampires away. Then intestines and eyeballs,” he said and VJ laughed hard.

“Ewww! Uncle G!” Luna said with a giggle.

Goten pretended to be shocked, “Oops I meant spaghetti and meatballs.”

“When did you learn to cook so well?” Bulla asked and raised an eyebrow at him curiously. “Trunks sure is lucky to have you.”

“My mom taught us when we were younger. Uncle Raditz taught me all the Saiyan dishes though well and Nana Gine. I always have done all the cooking my ex was not a good cook. And when I found out Trunks was feeding these two chicken nuggets and carrot sticks every day I had to do something,” Goten laughed.

VJ nodded wide-eyed, “Still better than Dad’s cooking. At least he takes us to Papa Nappa’s most of the time. He said he will take us there tonight for dessert and Papa Nappa makes the best sweets.”

“I’m sure he will and I will be right there with you guys until he is here and then you can kick me out,” Goten teased.

Luna giggled, “Aunt Bulla when are Kasei and CJ gonna be here?”

Bulla clenched her teeth and looked at Goten. She had completely forgotten to even message Marron and Cabba, “Uhhhh…”

“I talked to Aunt Marron today and she said Uncle Cabba will be here for dinner,” Goten reassured and finished getting ready as Bulla set the table. Luna ran to the door and hugged Kasei as soon as she walked in the door. The twins and Kasei were only a few months apart and best friends.

Cabba held CJ who waved at Bulla, binky in his mouth. “Hand him over,” Bulla demanded and Cabba laughed. CJ wrapped his arms around Bulla’s neck hugging her tight.

“He’s had a rough day. Hence the binky that mommy promised she wouldn’t give in to him,” Cabba rolled his eyes.

“He’s only two,” Bulla said defensively, “And he only has it a little bit. Huh, baby boy?” Bulla asked and ran her fingers through CJ’s hair. He looked just like his dad but with his mother’s facial features and lack of. Kasei looked just like a mini Marron with light brown hair and had the fiery personality to match.

Once Marron showed up and the twins were dressed they were getting ready to head out and the garage door went up. The twins looked at each other and ran to the door as soon as it opened, throwing themselves into Trunks’ arms. Trunks smiled and waved at everyone.

Bulla moved over to Goten and rested against the counter, “You know…you definitely held down the fort tonight. Thanks.”

Goten shrugged and smiled down at her, “It’s no problem. I mean might as well help the poor sucker out. He misses Vi like crazy.”

“Well you helped me out too,” Bulla pointed out and handed him a cookie.

“Eh your not much trouble,” he teased and she playfully smacked his arm, “Seriously thank you.”

“And seriously I like spending time with you,” Goten smiled and Bulla blushed.

“Ewww,” VJ drawled and pointed at the pair, “Uncle Goten and Aunt Bulla like each other.”

“Ewww!” Trunks burst out and Bulla rolled her eyes.

Goten laughed and looked at her, “It’s true. For me at least,” he winked and walked over to the door waving her to leave with the group. Bulla shook her head and tighten her bandana. Quite the treat.


End file.
